


Red Light Rescue

by Okami01



Series: Balthuri Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Slave Trade, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: After saving Abyss, Yuri and his friends part ways. Yuri finds Balthus in an unexpected place.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Balthuri Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872283
Kudos: 9
Collections: Balthuri Week





	Red Light Rescue

How many years had it been? Only a year actually. But it only felt like they'd seen each other yesterday. 

Yuri thought he had to be imagining it. 

" When you said you were going to find a way to make it big, I didn't think you meant this." He chuckles and looks around the room. He'd known what to expect in coming here. It wasn't like it was some great mystery.   
If Balthus is worried about anything, he doesn't let it show. Not that he'd probably hide it. He was the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. In the metaphorical sense more than anything else. Right now at least. Balthus wasn't wearing a shirt. 

Yuri still wasn't sure how he felt about all of it. 

" I had to do what I had to do, you know. You know about that, yeah? I mean… you're still stealing and stuff?" He asks it like it's a question but they both know the answer to it.

" Just like I'm still brawin' and stuff."

" Well, this certainly is stuff."

Balthus laughs. Yuri laughs.   
At least his friend is alright. Alive at least. When he thinks of all the things Balthus has probably had to do in order to stay alive, he doesn't like any of those thoughts at all.

" Anyway," Balthus says, scooting closer. " Thanks for bailing me out of all that." Balthus, as big and clumsy as he is, is in no way subtle. Yuri doesn't move away even though he knows he probably should. 

" So, how do you want me to repay you?"  
Yuri can see what he has in mind with one glance at his tightly fitting pants.   
Yuri shakes his head, pushes down all the different ideas that come to his mind. Ideas like making Balthus cum. They're all good schemes and he doesn't act on them because if he did, there wouldn't be a way to go back. 

" You don't need to repay me for anything. Which sounds crazy to even say, but it's true. Just glad you weren't dead in a ditch somewhere. That's all."

Balthus pouts. " That's all? Really? I'm glad you bailed me out and all. But I don't think you should let somethin' like this go to waste."

Bathus sort of looms over him with an expression that's a mixture of disappointment, eagerness, and arousal.

His stupid muscles are sweaty. And Yuri thinks someone else has been touching them. It makes him feel something. Jealously. He doesn't particularly like the feeling. 

Though he could be overreacting a bit. It isn't like the other man belongs to him or anything. He glances down at Balthus's pants again. So tight and so very much in the way. His dark brown hairs protrude from the fabric a bit.   
Yuri licks his lips. " I didn't pay you to have sex with me."

Balthus's hand is on his waist. " Yeah, but I mean… we are in a brothel and usually when people give me that much money, I fuck 'em.at least five times.

" Then they're not paying enough. "

Balthus's brows furrow together. 

" I took that money from someone else, Balthus. It doesn't matter to me what you do with it."

" You're saying that, but it's obviously not what you mean."

He stares at the older man. Whose made his own decisions. Decisions that shouldn't matter so much to Yuri. He doesn't like the feeling at all.  
" I mean, I don't hate you staring at me with that hungry look in your eyes. But I really think we should do more than that. "

" Come with me," Yuri replies, half put together schemes playing in his mind. 

" Really? Right now? But we haven't done anything yet. Give me a second and-"

Yuri groans and grabs Bathus's hand. "No, not that." He leans in and whispers. " We're getting out of here. 

"But I have to work here."

" I bought you," Yuri says conversationally. It sounds wrong to say at all but in the place that they're in, the words are believable. 

Balthus shakes his head and lingers in the hall. He's picking now to have a moral compass apparently.  
" It was a lot but it wasn't enough."

" Oh, so you think that highly of yourself after all."  
Balthus was attractive, sure. He'd slept around enough to at least seem like he had experience. Though anyone could brag about anything. And well, these weren't exactly the thoughts he needed to be having right now. 

" Fine," Yuri resets the urge to sigh. Or puke at the implication that you can just buy someone. That something worse could have happened to Balthus. Still could if he didn't listen. 

" Then I'm stealing you. What's one more crime to the pile?" He tugs Balthus along and he finally comes. Yuri has met oxen that were less stubborn than this. Though any animal he encountered was just as confused as he was as to why he was here. 

They walk slowly. Yuri trying to focus on things that aren't Balthus's body pressed up against him. The loud noises of the Red Light District. Yes, this was business. Business wasn't always pretty. Yuri knew. It bothered him anyway. 

" How far are we going to- oh." Balthus stops as they near the stables. He whispers, or attempts to anyway. " We're gonna steal a horse?"

" I'd like too." A carnage would be too slow. They'd be seen. He doubted that the brothel owners cared too much about Balthus. Yuri would still rather not spend the night in prison because of an unsuccessful escape attempt. 

He walked closer to the stable. By himself. With purpose and a carrot held between his hands. 

He speaks soothingly to the beast and by some miracle it lets him get closer. Yuri turns and mouths to Balthus, " let's go."

They go. With Yuri driving even though he barely has any skill in riding, unfortunately. Not that being pressed against Balthus's chest is some great advantage. At least it doesn't feel terrible. 

___  
Finally, they get to the woods. The wind ruffles the trees. Their horse makes weird noises that are probably normal. Yuri doesn't know. At least it's nosy enough that they don't have to talk.

Or maybe they should. " You could always go back to your family," Yuri thinks. He thinks a lot of things that Balthus probably doesn't want to hear. He thinks he hears snoring. Turning around reveals that, sure enough, Balthus is sleeping. 

Yuri laughs. He pats the horse's side and speaks to it because that's the sort of night he's having. Talking to horses and visiting his best friend at a brothel. "See how he treats us." 

_  
The horse doesn't care much as Yuri makes camp. It doesn't care when Balthus wakes up with a loud yawn. Covered by the thin blanket that Yuri just so happened to have.

" Thanks, pal," he says rather groggily. 

" Don't mention it. I like to keep the times when people recount my thievery to a minimum."

" Sorta thought this was a dream."

" Next time try to keep your dreams… not about things like this. Actually, let's try to avoid a next time."

Balthus nods. Finally sits up. He laughs and scratches his chin. " That's a good idea. So um… where are you taking me?"

It's Yuri's turn to laugh. " I'm not taking you anywhere. I didn't really buy you, you know…. Just figured you wouldn't want to be here anymore."

" Yeah, that's right."

" Good."

" I'm going to come with you anyway."

Yuri quirks and eyebrow. " Oh… you're gonna come with me then." He quickly decides he's too tired and lays down back on his blanket. 

" That's a relief," he yawns. Not quite falling asleep but closing his eyes and relaxing. It was worth coming here after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Balthuri week! I finished the dlc and wrote this immediately. Then I forgot I wrote it so better late than never I guess. In the game, Balthus says he's going to go and make it big somewhere and I thought stripping but then went darker. 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
